50 shades of gay
by crypy
Summary: follow the story of Matt, Abby and Josh as there normal lives are turned upside down by love, betrayal and a terrorist plot to kill the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Matt's story

Chapter 1

It was the day before the year 10 and 11 camping trip. I was over at my local shopping centre trying to find some clothes that would be perfect for 3 nights in a tent, when the security guard came up to me and asked if I could come with him, I followed. He was a black man in his mid-thirty's; he was bald and had muscles bulging out of his shirt. He took me to an interview room. Where I was made fill out a form. The form had normal questions like: what is your name and how old are you. But then it had some strange questions like: Are you a virgin and Do you suffer from pre-mature ejaculation. I handed him back the form and he scanned it with his eyes. He placed it on the table in front of me and then walked over to the security camera in the corner of the room. I only started to think things were wrong when I noticed he had turned it off. He walked back over to me I noticed he had a massive boner. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of my chair, I was flung against the wall where he pinned me against it. I struggled to escape but he was too strong. I screamed for help but nobody could hear me. He unbuttoned his White shirt to revel a chest that was so hairy it could be mistaken for a forest. I felt a chill as my t-shirt was ripped off my back and flung onto the floor. I screamed for help again but he told me he'd kill me if I made another sound. The dirty bastard unbuckled my belt and let me jeans fall to my knees; he then took of his belt and said he would whip me with it later. I heard the horrific thud of his trouser hit the floor followed by his boxers. My face was smashed against the wall, the only thing that stood between me and anal penetration was the thin layer of fabric that made up my boxers. I felt his hard bear-like hand slip down past my underwear's elastic and him insert his fingers up my arse crack. He twisted them and twisted them I screamed out in pain. Then his hand jerked back and ripped my boxers into shreds. Then to my horror a felt his big hard penis insert into my anal hole. I was thrown about as he jerked back and forward desperate to make himself cum. Then he stopped and I felt a sticky liquid run down my arse and saw it drip into a puddle at my feet. He turned me round and bent over saying it was my turn to stick it in him. I refused, he couldn't make me. So he said "I'll punish you for this" and firmly grasped my nipples. Then he twisted them so hard that blood began to drip out of my red tits. Next he got down on his knees, he grabbed my cock firmly in his hand, he put his lips around it and began to suck. I tried desperately not to spunk, but he was desperate to suck some protein out of me. I couldn't resist any longer I orgasmed and he suddenly stopped sucking he stood up, wiped his lips and said " erm tasty, now it's your turn" he pushed me to my knees and told me to suck otherwise I'd be punished again. This was the first time I had seen his tail, it was black like a burnt sausage but with a little pink eyes at the end. I put it in my mouth and didn't even have to start sucking he had already spunked. The sticky sauce dripped down my chin I spat as much of it out as I could, but I still swallowed some of it. I felt sick, I put his cock back into my mouth but this time bit down as hard as I could. He screamed out in pain. It must have hurt him, I could taste blood. He pulled me off my knees and said "kinky, but you're going to get punished for that" he threw me into the table and bent me over it. He picked up his belt and began spanking me with it as hard as he could, the skin of my bare bottom went bright red. I turned towards him struggling to stand and he told me "the fun was over now" he picked his tazer up off the floor, turned it on and pushed it into my pubic hair giving me a violent electric shock. I felt suddenly very hot, then very dizzy then finally I blacked out.

I awoke lying on the table with my clothes in a neat pile next to me. I dressed and ran out of the interview room, down a corridor towards the fire exit and out into the fresh air. Tears ran down my face, my cunt and arse were so very sore. I always thought I would lose my virginity to someone special that I loved, not a Negro security guard. Anyway I believe that it was this one event, this one traumatic event that turned me gay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scientists say that when an event happens in your life that's so traumatic that you can't cope with it, your brain wipes it from its memory. That is what I believe happened to me. Because when I woke up the next morning I had no memory of the previous day's events. I could remember going to the shops, then blank, the next thing I remember is waking up this morning. I did not get the clothes I wanted for my camping trip yesterday so I was forced to pack some old grubby looking t-shirts instead. I put my back over my shoulder and departed the house. I walked up past the grove of sycamore trees, then as I reached the pub I realised I was a bit late so I jogged the rest of the way. I reached to school gates all hot and sweaty to find the coaches parked outside and my peers getting on board. I boarded and went straight for a middle seat. I would have sat at the back, but those seats are reserved for David Hooper's gang of chav's. The coach set off and I began my camping adventure to lose my virginity.

We arrived at the camp site at about 4:30 just in-time for tea. The whole school headed like a herd of elephants to the canteen, to feast like pigs at the camp's delectable delights. I found my friend Jordan sat at the back of the canteen talking to Jahanzab, the class wanker. Jahanzab was watching porn hub videos on his blackberry and inappropriately touching himself over them. "You dirty bastard" David Hooper shouted at him as he walked past. I hated David he was the only person I knew who got to finger a different girl every day, not to mention fuck one every week. He was probably going to the toilets now to get a blow job. It not fair, were practically the same, yet he get tons of action and I'm still a virgin. Jahanzab got up and went to have a wank, leaving just me and Jordan at the table. We talked about the normal things: Xbox, Jahanzab, last night's TV. Then we threw jelly at Daniel Bardo the class weirdo, he was watching crisis 3 on his iPhone 2. It splattered all over the back of his head, he got up and ran out the room crying, everyone laughter at him. Then Mr Perry our guide came in the canteen and said to us "every year 10 will have to share with a year 11." Then he read out a list of names and said who they would have to share with, it took about five minutes for my name to be called out, but finally it was. "OH SHIT" I shouted out a bit too loudly as I found out who I was partnered with. It was Josh Rayman, David Hooper's best friend. We were told to go to tent 69 and unpack our things. We entered our tent and I laid out my sleeping bag. Josh was quite quiet; he never said anything he just stared at me. It was time to get changed for bed. I wondered if Josh minded me getting dressed in front of him, then suddenly he took off his shirt. He had a magnificent bronze six pack, I felt ashamed to show him my body now. Then suddenly he pulled his trousers and boxers down as well. His bare arse was shining bright and White in front of my face. I asked him what he was doing; he said "I always sleep naked, do you." No" I replied. "Well why don't you" he said. So I decided to. I stripped down to nothing and we both got into our sleeping bags. We tried to get to sleep but it was way too hot. Suddenly to my amazement he said "why don't we lie onto of our sleeping bags instead" I decided "why not". We both got out of our sleeping bags and lay there baring all. I looked over a saw his cock sticking up, it was tiny, this made me feel better about myself. To my horror I looked up to see he was staring at me. He must have seen me goarping at his knob. I lay down pretending I didn't notice, then amazingly he rolled over and put his arms around me, he then kissed be on the lips. I looked into space for what seemed like an hour, and then decided to kiss him back. That's when our sexercise's began.

We kissed for about 5 minutes; it was amazing he tasted like chocolate, unicorns and rainbows. This was a day I'll remember for the rest of my life. Then it really started to get hot. I thought I would go down on him I got on my knees and placed his penis into my mouth I sucked it as gently as I could, I didn't want to hurt him. It was like sucking sugary ambrosia from the gods. He orgasmed and his sweet nectar ran down my throat. I stopped sucking and started to kiss him again. It was beautiful, he was so fucking fit. He then firmly grasped my knob and started to give me a hand job, hand jobs are like Pepsi there not your first choice but you'll settle for it in the end. I spunked and it went all over his hand making it glow in the torchlight. Finally being that we were staying in tent 69, we decided to have a 69. I put his cock in my mouth again and he did the same to mine. We sucked and sucked then almost simultaneously we ejaculated into each other's mouths. I swallowed his cum and rolled off him, I lay there on my sleeping bag panting and panting, then blacked out with exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning lying naked in josh's arms. My head was pressed against his rock hard abs and his knob was tickling the side of my leg. I then woke him up by kissing his forehead; we got changed and headed down to breakfast. I was a bit sad, I knew I was going to lose Josh as a tent/fuck buddy and be given a new snot-nosed brat as a partner, due to the schools make new friends scheme. I was given a boy named Jacob as a partner, he was ginger and I didn't really like him. We were put into groups and told to head down to the river for today's activity. We got there and were told we had to build a raft and sail it down the river to a checkpoint or there would be no lunch. I was given a team of 5 to help me build a raft, the team consisted of Jacob, a Wookie looking creature named Dave, some spacker know by the other teenagers as downs Debbie, a midget who wore an I heart minecraft t-shirt and looked like a sex doll and a very fit year 11 named Ryan. We somehow managed to build a raft made entirely from twigs stuck together with prit-stick. Me and Ryan attempted to board the makeshift raft but we slipped and i landed on the river bank with Ryan on top of me. He had squishy man boobs which were squashed against my chest but that didn't bother me because I just stared into his bluey green eyes and he stared back into mine, then we got up and onto the boat, and set off down the river.

It was one of the best experiences ever, riding down rapids with an extremely hot guy. Suddenly we hit a very strong wave and were both thrown into the water. I was sucked down into a whirlpool of terror; I must have been under the waves for about 10 seconds before I was spat back out panting for breath. I washed up on the muddy river bank, drenched from head to toe, my shirt and jeans was ripped to shreds so I decided to take them off. I stood up and looked for Ryan; he was lying unconscious down the river. I ran to him and knelt down by his side he was naked, I could see his clothes wrapped around a rock; they must have been torn off by the super fast current. I turned him over and checked his airway, he wasn't breathing. I put my lips around his and performed CPR, I pumped away at his fleshy chest, till he spat out the water. He sat up and gasped for air then after about a minute he hugged me. I don't think he had yet realised that he was naked so I thought I best tell him. He laughed and said that "I wasn't far way from nudity aswell". We got to our feet and began to walk down the river to the race finish line, where the whole school would be waiting to taunt and jeer at the sight of Ryan's 6 inch penis and man boobs (not that I noticed or anything).

We arrived at the finish line to find that everyone had left to go to dinner. Only our 4 team members had waited to see us arrive safely. Jacob just stared at Ryan's knob I could tell he didn't know what to think, Jacob was one of our school's pupils branded as sexually confused, so Jacob couldn't decide whether to suck it or hide from it. Downs Debbie didn't understand Ryan's cock so she burst into tears before running off into the woods; we choose to leave her there for her careers to find. I made Jacob give Ryan his t-shirt to wrap around his pubic area, so he would be spared the embarrassment of every one getting a full frontal view as we walked into camp. Ryan headed to his tent and me and Jacob headed to ours. I made Jacob avert his gaze as I got changed into some fresh clothes. Then we went to the canteen and had spaghetti for tea.

I could not get to sleep that night it was too hot and Jacob snored really badly. So I left my tent and went down to the river. I was sat on the river bank when I heard a quiet sobbing coming from down the river, I got up and began to walk towards it, I wanted to know what it was. At first I thought that downs Debbie had got lost again, but as I got closer I realised it was a boy. As I got even closer a saw who it was, it was Ryan.

I approached Ryan and sat down beside him. His face was in his hands; I put my arm around him and asked him what the matter was. He hesitated then replied "I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay and now the whole school knows, there was this boy that I liked his name was Josh. I went to ask him out on a date and he laughed at me, he laughed at me then he went and told his best mate David Hooper, then David put it as his Facebook status and BBMed it to the whole school. You know people are saying that when you and me were out in the woods earlier, we were dogging." I was shocked at this news for a few seconds, and then something came over me. It was like I was possessed by some horny devil. I said to Ryan "well we best not disappoint them then" before kissing him on the cheek. Ryan stared at me for a bit just like I had stared at Josh when he kissed me, then he kissed me back on the lips. I lay down on the muddy woodland floor with Ryan still attached to me at the mouth. He got on top of me, and I slashed off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans they slipped off his legs and fell into the river. I put my hand down his boxers and squeezed his arse cheeks. Finally he started to undress me he took off my t-shirt, and then pulled down my shorts. We were both down to our underwear, but not for long I pulled his boxers off and threw them into the trees. His large penis dangled in front of my face, it was 10 times bigger than josh's. I then felt the layer of fabric around my privates get whisked away and I to was now wearing nothing. We rolled around in the mud, kissing, getting filthier and filthier, my end rubbed against his. He pulled off me and got down on his hands and knees like a dog. I stood up and walked towards him, he was covered in mud, he looked like a minstrel. I positioned his arse hole in front of me and thrusted my cock into it. I pulled back and forward, back and forward then orgasmed into his bum.

TOP TIP: I didn't need lube to enter him as the mud was slippery enough, use mud and you will save money.

I was about to get down on all fours to let Ryan get inside me when I saw the flashing lights of a video camera shining from behind a tree. I got up and began to walk towards the lights, when I saw whatever was holding the camera stand up and run away. I chased after it jumping over logs and rocks, sliding under tree branches. I was about to catch him but then I tripped and fell cock first into the mud, when I stood up he was gone.

I walked back to Ryan he immediately saw that my knob was bleeding and asked me if I was ok and then what happened, to which I replied "I think someone filmed us having sex".


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I rushed down to the canteen the second I woke up. Ryan was not there, he was probably to embarrassed to come down after last nights escapades. I said fair well to Jacob, eat breakfast and meet my new partner, a girl called Abby. Our activity for today was to abseil down a 50 ft cliff face. As we were queuing up for our abseil. I noticed Abby was shaking. The shaking made her look pretty. If I wasn't gay I would have bummed the shit out of her, there and then. I put my arm around abby to comfort her. We stood atop the cliff. I dropped off the edge first. Abby shortly followed. We were halfway down the cliff face When I noticed Abby's rope had been sabotaged, shortly the rope would snap and she would plummet to her death. I grabbed her just as the rope broke. She grabbed onto me as tight as she could. I abseiled to the ground where I was greeted by the post-teen man who was meant to be responsible for our safety. "I hope you enjoyed you abseil please come again" he said. "what the fuck just happened?" I said back. "any complaints need to be posted to head office." said the man. It was useless he was like a robot programmed to say the same thing over and over again. We began to walk away when dan bardo's dead body fell from the top off the cliff and landed at our feet. "for fuck sake" I shouted.

After me and Abby had been questioned about dan's death by a black police officer i swore I'd seen somewhere before. We decided to go back to our tent. I was sat on my sleeping bag talking to Abby when she suddenly she burst into tears. She told me about the time she was on Jim will fix it. She asked jimmy if she could milk a cow while blindfolded. jimmy invited her back to his dressing room after the show to do this. When she entered the room he blindfolded her and gently placed 'the cows tite' infront of her face. She began squeezing the 'tite' until all the cows milk ejaculted out all over her hand. as she was leaving he grabbed her and bent her over his dressing table. She told how he and Gary glitter how taken it in turns to fuck her up the anal hole. I said that's terrible. I asked if she had told the police. She said "yes, now the BBC are conducting an independent investigation." I then decided to open up to her about my homosexuality and the fact somebody filmed me and Ryan doing the job. She said "oh, I like you matt and I though maybe we could go at it like rabbit's. Right now." I replied "why not." with that our mouths joined together and we began to suck each other's faces dry. I lifted up her top and undid her bra strap. Her tits dropped loose in front of me. I put one hand gently on her bosom and began to squeeze it lightly. Next off came my shirt followed by my jeans. I pulled down her treggins and then slowly slipped her panties down to her ankles. Her hand grabbed the silk of my boxers and whipped them off me. We were both now completely nude our bronze bodies connecting at the mouth. I felt a soft hand grab my penis. The hand slowly guided my large muscle into her flappy entry slot. "Your dick is larger than jimmy savile's" she said as I began to gently thrust my muscle inside her. I gently jerked backward and forward until at last I gently cummed. She screamed out in an orgasmic fit as my cock touched the side of her clitorose. We suddenly stopped the aggressive movement's and just lay there still connected at the what seemed like eternity I pulled out of her And began to lick away the sticky mess I made on her hairless little apricot, it tasted like fish fingers. She screamed finger me. So I did. My index finger rummaged around in her slowly at first. But then I moved it faster and faster until Abby was screaming a painful orgasmic noise at the top off her lungs. Im really surprised nobody herd. "Tell me what you going to do to me" she said. I'm going to fuck the fucking shit out of you, you fucking fuck face whore.I'm gonna make you wetter than the male contestants on young apprentice. I'm going to finger blast you until your fishy innards are shit out your ears. I'm going to batter your arse with my big gigantic dick until it's redder than mr gilespie's nose. I'm going to lick your Minnie flappy piss hole until it's sparkling clean. I'm going to fuck your mouth until you have to get your jaw wired shut. "yes do that, fuck my mouth" she screamed. So I placed my scrotum stick on her tounge. I thrusted as she sucked. This process made me have the most splendid orgasm all over her face. I took my balls out her mouth and we lay there, panting and panting. "I'm thirsty" I said. "why don't you have a sip of milk" Abby replied. She then plonked her tit on my face. And I began to suck a cool refreshing drink out of her.

Later down in the canteen I approached Jordan. "scarface, scarface, scarface, I really need to get you laid" I said. "I've had it lots of times" said Jordan. "rape and granny banging don't count." I replied. "did you hear about Jacob?" said Jordan. "no, what happened?" I asked. "well he pushed dan bardo off a cliff. Then he blew his brains out with his dad's sawdoff shotgun." "his dad has a sawdoff shotgun!" I exclaimed. "well he did use to be a rapist" Jordan said jokingly. We both laughed. I stopped laughing after about three seconds, but Jordan kept on laughing. Ten minutes later I grabbed my suitcase and got on the coach home. Leaving Jordan laughing in the now empty canteen.


	5. Chapter 5

About 8 months later I was doing some shopping at my local shopping centre. I had not had another sexual encounter since Abby. I had not seen Abby, josh, Ryan or Jordan since the camping trip. I walked out of the shopping centre. A gollywog was standing by the door, he gave me an awkward smile. I walked up some steps to the top of the multi story car park next door. The words "jack's a fake tanned puffkin" were scribbled on the wall. I reached the top of the multi story carpark. I looked left and saw a boy about to jump off the top of the carpark. I ran towards him. He turned to face me, it was Ryan. I grabbed his hand as he jumped off the carpark. He pulled me off The edge. We both plummeted to the ground.

Luckily we landed on a trampoline that had been conveniently placed below us for a charity fundraising day. "why did you try to kill yourself" I asked Ryan. "I tried to kill myself because of you. I'm paranoid that my family will see our sex tape. I can't cope anymore" Ryan replied. "would you feel any better if we had sex again" I asked. "yes" Ryan replied.

So later that evening Ryan came round to my house. I kissed his neck, then unbuttoned his shirt. We lay on my bed, attached at the mouth. I threw his shirt on the floor. I began to gently suck on his left nipple while I pulled down his jeans. I pulled off his asda branded boxer shorts, then began to squeeze his peachy bum. He had more arse hair than last time. He whipped off my t-shirt and tregging combo. The pulled down my boxer shorts to discover I was wearing a edible red thong. He stroked my six-pack then began to nibble away my thong until my trouser snake was freed from his cage. He put his lips around my big cock and began to suck slowly. I thrusted for a bit then ejaculated into his throat. He stopped sucking then bent me over. He thrusted his gigantic muscle into my backside. It felt so good but hurt so bad. I felt juices drip down my bottom cheeks. I bent him over then clenched a fist. I stuck my fist up his arsehole. He screamed out in pain. I removed my fist. I took out my cat-o-nine-tales and began to whip him quickly. He screamed out in pain and pleasure. I used rope to bound his hands and feet. He began to milk me like a cow but suddenly my phone went 'ding' I picked it up. It was a text from Abby. It said "hey Matt, I'm pregnant with your child." "fuck" I shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

"what's wrong" Ryan asked me. "nothing" I replied. "can we fuck again then" said Ryan. "no I have to go somewhere." I rushed out the room leaving Ryan lying naked in my bed. I was still naked but I didn't care. I rushed into my garage and zipped my leather bike riding suit around me. I got on my bike and drove off down the road. My leather riding suit scraped against my bare skin. A few minuites later I pulled up outside what I thought was Abby's house. I got off my bike and went to ring the doorbell but the door was already open. I walked in and to my surprise was greeted by a Thai woman. " hello there mr sir, can I ask what you like" said the Thai woman. "I'm here to see Abby" "ok, we have three Abby's you want see them all" said ting tong. "ok" I replied. "there all in room three, if you like go up" I walked up a staircase and entered room 3. A Thai woman was lying naked on a bed then two other Thai women grabbed my hands and walked me to the bed. "what's going on" I asked. "shush, make no noise" said the naked Thai. Another Thai unzipped my biker suit and it dropped to the floor. I was pushed onto the bed. The naked Thai grabbed my penis and put it in her vagina. The other two Thai undressed and got on the bed as well. The Thai I was joined to started to fuck me. "oh yeh, you like" she said. "I like." another Thai started to lick my arse hole then the third Thai started to rub my chest. I orgasmed into the Thai girl. "oh shit are you prostitutes" I screamed. "we can be whatever you wan us be baby." said the thai's. Suddenly the two ties that wern't fucking me started to kiss each other. One Thai started to finger the other Thai right infront of me. Two other thai's entered the room, sat on the bed then began to suck each other's boobies. I counted the thai's, there were now 11 Thai girls lying naked on the bed. "who's next a dominatrix" I said. I spoke two soon, two thai's carrying whips and dressed in latex entered the room. "are you sure this isn't a whore house" I asked the Thai who was still fucking me. "oh yeh, we're whores but don't you love it" said a Thai. "why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked. "sorry sir, we no speak much English" said the Thai. "are you ready to pay now" asked another Thai. "no I'm not paying" I screamed. "if you don't pay, then we will set mr smithson on you" said a Thai. "who's mr smithson?" "he big, he mean and he break your legs" replied a manly looking Thai. " how much do you want?" "only £1843" "fuck off". I put on my biker jacket and stormed out the building. I got on my bike. I was about to drive off when a muscly man picked me up and threw me against the wall. I fell unconscious.


End file.
